Should've Said No
by silvershadowrebel
Summary: A songfic about what Annabeth was thinking as she and Percy fell into Tartarus.


**Here's just a little songfic about what Annabeth may have been thinking while she and Percy were falling into Tartarus. Song: Should've Said No by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Taylor Swift**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

It had been the worst six months of Annabeth's life. She had gone from having a perfect boyfriend to a total wreck in less than twelve hours. Because of a certain bitch. _  
Yesterday I found out about you_

When Jason had told Annabeth where Percy would be, she nearly had a heart attack. Her Seaweed Brain in a Roman camp?!_  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

Annabeth had been worried the entire trip that Percy wouldn't remember her; or worse, he wouldn't like her anymore. She almost hadn't wanted to see him. _  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

He'd had a choice- and he told Juno "yes". She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him for that. __

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home

Percy should have told Juno no. He should have escaped to his homeland, the ocean. He could have made it back to Camp Half Blood and they could have avoided this entire thing._  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

Annabeth wondered if Percy had really thought his decision through. It seemed crazy to her._  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)_

It was only a matter of time before Annabeth found out about Percy's journey to the Roman camp. _  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

Percy had said that Annabeth was the only thing he remembered. If he had really remembered her, wouldn't he have known that Annabeth would be against the idea?_  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_

And now they were falling for what seemed like eternity. Annabeth was asking herself "Why? Why does this always happen to me?"_  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

Annabeth would be surprised if both of them made it out of Tartarus alive. __

You can see that I've been crying

Annabeth had been a wreck for months- wondering if her boyfriend was safe, if he remembered her, if he had changed at all._  
Baby you know all the right things to say_

The minute they had reunited, Percy had been there to comfort her. He had said things that she would never forget, in a million years. It had made her feel so good. _  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same?_

This had to be the craziest quest Annabeth had ever been on. If they _did_ make it out alive, what would happen then? Would they still be the same lovers? Or would they be so torn apart that they could never be the same again?_  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

Percy had always been the go-with-the-flow type. He didn't dwell on the past like Annabeth did. But he did say that if he could do it again, he would have dropped everything and run after Annabeth. _  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

Those fateful three letters- they held so much emotion. __

  
_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me___

I can't resist  
Before you go tell me this:  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?

Was Juno really worth all this trouble? Sure, she knew the fate of the world was in her hands, but did Percy really listen to the one goddess that hates Annabeth?__

No... no, no, no...  
The answer was obvious.

No._  
__You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_


End file.
